Simply Human
by Aurora blossom
Summary: Ami lives a pretty normal. she goings to school and goes home after, she helps at the family shrine. Then everything changes when a new student comes. His phone is going off in class and she the only one that seems to hear it and hes skipping out on classes. The worst of all is that he is her lab partner. Ami is pulled in to a world with death gods and demons. Can she survive.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction I hope you all like it. I don't own anything other than my ocs

Are we weak for making mistakes? That's the question that I been asking myself for a long time. Am I weak for who I am?

There's thing out there that is more powerful than me, that reality it me pretty hard when in the beginning. There are things out there that can do the impossible and I'm right in the middle of it. Me, a simple human in the middle of a fight between gods. They see me as a weak human that was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

This all started because of him, when he walks into my life. The way he turns it upside down, all of it started because I could not be on time and had been in the wrong place. I never thought that I would be in the middle of a war. A war for the future of every living being on the plant.

I never thought that one person could turn my life upside down or that he will become the most important person in my life.

I found something that I wasn't even looking for, and I needed it. Sometimes I never thought that he could mean so much to me in a short time that we know each other, but now I could not live without him. I need him, and care very much for him, even give my life for him.

This is the story about a simple human fell for a death god.


	2. Snow White

the 1st chapter, I been working on this for a long time I want it to be perfect and handed to those of you that already seen this story and took the Liberty of reading it.

Now here's to my first reviewer and the first one to favorite my story, thank you so much ShadowWolf62400. And yes to your question this is a toshiro x OC story, but it's going to take some time to get there.

I already posted the same story on wattpad but, with in a day or so way more people are reading my story on here then wattpad. So you, ShadowWolf62400, are the first reviewer and I'm happy to see a story being joyed.

May there be more reviews and may you all like and love this story like I do.

Here's a smiley face to those reading this:

\{ •,• }/

(- × -)

And I'd any of you have a idea for a story or see a misspellings or grammar errors please tell me and I'll fix it.

And if you want to see what my character, Ami then go to my deviant art page. I'll put a link to it in my bio and at the end of the chapie.

;)

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Sucks, you know how? Because of him the new kid.

Today just started out badly too, it was destined to be the worst day of my very short life.

I'm Ami Hayashi; I'm a soon to be 14 year old. I'm in the 7 grade at Karakura Jr high, and I'm papergirl of the student council, which means I do paperwork, run paperwork from person to person, and sign off on the council's budget. I pretty much do all the paperwork and budgeting in the students Council.

Today was our early morning meeting.

"Beep"

Stupid alarm, I just wanted to sleep in, but it has to a morning person. I rolled on to my back and look up at the ceiling.

Why do we have to have a student council meeting today? I mean this is our 3rd one this week. Ai's been piling paperwork on to me for weeks. She has had a new stack of papers for me every day for almost two weeks now. Each paper needs signed and filed into the right places.

She keeps changing her mind about the Spring Festival, like where it will take place, what kind of food we will need, who will man a booth, and what kind if booths we will have.

Ai can't keep her head straight when the Spring Festival comes around. She always has the final choice in everything. She wants to have a unforgettable festival.

Sighing I roll over to get up out of bed. When my feet hit the cold wood floor I shivered. I grabbed my pink glasses and headed to the bathroom. As I pass my grandmother's room I heard her humming to herself. How can she be a morning person? Aren't old people supposed to sleep a lot?

I slid the door close and look at myself in the mirror and sighed. I look horrifying, my hair is sticking up in odd angles and I look like I had never owned a comb in my life. I pulled out my bright pink hair brush and begin to tame the monster.

After much pulling and tugging I walk with tame head of hair. I look down the hallway and shiver. I begin to creep down the hall. I hate walking by my uncle's room; he's like the creature of the night. He loves his precious sleep too much.

After passing the dragon's den I walk into the kitchen. I begin to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Ami, dear, can you do me a favor please?" Oh great now she wants a favor.

Sighing, I turn to my little old grandmother who was standing in the doorway with a sickly sweet smile. I knew that smile too well not to be sacred.

"Yes, grandma what do you want", I replied slowly. Her smile grew sweeter if that was even possible.

"Yes, well your uncle has an important meeting today and I want you to get him up. Is that okay?" in short, she is saying that I have no choice in the matter.

I stared into the dark, and slightly more terrifying than it should have been room. The sounds that my uncle makes when he sleep always reminds me of what a dragon would sound like. I crept into the room very carefully making sure not to make any unwanted noise. You always have to be careful when you waking up my uncle, grandma always called him "her creature of the night".

I stop at the foot of his bed and held my breath. I reach over and turn on his alarm clock, and then I got the hell away as fast as I could. When I made it to the hallway I kept going until I got halfway down when I heard the wailing of the soon-to-be dead alarm clock.

Then there was a loud crack, along with some very colorful words. I heard more banging and a choice of words that would make a soldier blush. I look over to my grandma, she sat there with the sweetest smile that you would ever see, with her cup of her special cherry blossom tea in her hand.

It was a couple minutes before my uncle came half hopping, half running into the kitchen. His dress shirt was half unbuttoned and his tie was wrapped around his neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Come on you stupid tie," he was fighting with the poor thing. The thing is, the tie was winning.

"I need to get dressed, need to leave soon, love you bye," I jump up and ran out if the room and down the hall to my room. I slid the door shut and began to look for my uniform.

I pulled my white uniform shirt from my dresser, along with my grey skirt and my black leggings. I pulled my white socks out of my top of my dresser. I then pulled my normal brown hair into its regular ponytail and smiled.

"I'm ready to leave now"

I ran out the door with my pink and grey backpack on my back. I walk on to our family's main shrine. Yeah, I have lived on the shrine for my whole life. From the day I was born to now.

We have artifacts from almost 700 years ago. The most pronoun artifact that we have is our family sword, _The Junsuina ken _(The Pure Sword). It has been in my family for almost 700 years.

They say that The Junsuina Ken saved a village here hundreds of years ago. Every year we have a festival for the on coming spring and this year is the 250th spring festival. The festival is a big event here in Karakura. People dress up and play games. The students council help set it up every year.

There are booths and stalls with different things at every one. There's food, games, and even a mask stall. Every year we show case The Junsuina Ken. It's the main attraction every year.

I pull my pink and blue bike out of the shed and push it to the entryway of the shrine and down the stairs. I had a student council meeting to get to, so I had no time to stall. As I came down the stairs I felt this weird feeling, like I was being watched. I was halfway down when saw it.

A figure flew through the air. I didn't see where it went or where it came from. I saw it fly over the top of the houses. I didn't have a good enough view of what it was.

"It has to be a bird or something," I shrugged it off to and keep on walking down the stairs.

I was riding past the park when saw him. The first thing I noticed was his white hair, his snow white hair. He had his back was to me, but that didn't stop me from staring at him.

His hair reminded me of fresh snow. It was unkempt and windswept, but in a clean way. I wanted to touch it. I kind of felt like a creeper now, wanting to touch someone's hair who I never meet.

I was so distracted by him that I didn't notice that I was about to riding into traffic.

"HEY, STOP!"

I snap out of my creeper mode and grabbed my brakes. I yelped as I was thrown over my handle bars, then my bike fell on top me. For minute or two I saw double.

It was about five minutes later that I notice that I was staring into pretty turquoise green eyes. I begin to blush wildly. The boy who distracted me was standing over me. He had this look that told me that he thought that I was an idiot.

"Umm...that was a close one" I mumble.

He raised his eyebrows at me. I try to get up, but it was kind of hard for me to because of my bike was on top of me. While I was struggling with my bike he stood there looking down at me.

He bent down and pulled my bike off of me easily like he did it every day. I pulled myself up and began to dust off my clothes. I then look at him and gave a sheepish smile.

"Umm... Thanks for the help and all. I guess I need to pay attention a little more" I rub the back of my head.

"Maybe you should stop starring, you know. It could save some brain cells," he replied. Who the hell does he think he is? You don't say that to someone who got thrown off their bike.

"Hey, that's just mean and I wasn't starring. Especially at someone like you, Snow White!" I yelled at that damn brat. He looked surprise at the sudden nickname, but he soon snapped back in a second.

"Then why were you going to ride into traffic then, huh?"

My mind looked for an excuse to tell him. My mind was wiped; I had no excuse to tell this guy.

"Ummm...I...You...you don't need to be mean, yeah and who do u think you are anyway," I yelled at him.

"At least I'm not acting like a foolish child," was his reply and he begins to walk away.

I stared at his back, that idiot. He had no right to speak to me like that. He was the one that distracted me; I mean who has white hair like that. He most likely had it done professionally.

I finally made it. I chain my bike to the bike rack. As I was finishing chaining my bike up someone jumped on top of me. Before I knew it I was being groped.

"Oh, Ami heard that you almost got hit by a car to day. Don't worry I'll make sure that no one will hurt you ever again" Ai begin to hug me in to her overly large chest and move back and forth.

As two underclassmen walk by she gave them a fierce glare and they both got the hell out of there. Sighing I pat her arm and gave her the best smile I could muster.

"Come on Ai, I'm okay, see, not a scratch on me. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I gave her a reassuring smile.

With Ai it's hard to get her out of one her rants. She can just rant and rant to world's end, but if you know her as long as I have then you wouldn't have as much trouble.

She gave me her "I'm going it drop it now, buy we will have a conversation later" look.

Ai and I have been friends and students council members ever since elementary school. She always has been the president and me, her Assistant or in other words her papergirl.

We been close for a long time, her and I been in the same class for years. She knows as much about me as Emiko dose. She even knows who's my crash is. She also very protective of me, she always says that I'm too innocent for my I own good.

We began to walk in, the students council room is on the third floor. Our school has four levels in it, even counting the basement. No one uses the basement, they say that there a tunnel that runs to where no one's knows and that's it's protected by a monster too. Of course this is just a story, but no one wants to be found to be wrong

It took us about 15 minutes to reach the door of the students' council room. I could hear voices from the other side. 'So the others are here too'. Sighing I began to open the door to the room.

We were met with chaos. The tables were flip over with people hiding behind them. In the middle of the mess was Hana Hoga, The Deadly Flower, as everyone who isn't a friend. I wouldn't say that she and I are close friends, but I do know her a little more than others.

She is a fighter, I mean a fighter. She has been in hand to hand combat to karate. She can serve a nice knuckle sandwich. She can be seen beating pucks on the street. She also had seen as Ai's hitman. If you got something or can do something for her, then she sends Hana to you.

"Hana what in the name of Ami are you doing," she yelled in horror.

"Hey why my name..."

"You know that a work place must be clean or you're never going to get anything done, dear," I just stared at her, of course that what she thinking. She always have this way of thing that if everything is a mess then you will never succeed in life.

"Come on, chop chop, time to get to cleaning, she had this sickly sweet look that told me that if we didn't want our ass kick then better start cleaning.

After we got the room care of we started our meeting. Most of it was me reading out the budget and what we already have for the festival. Most of them wasn't listening or even pretending to be interested. Why can't I be back in bed or even in the cafeteria where all the early students go?

"Perfect, perfect just what I wanted; this year will be the best Spring Festival ever. I can just see it, children running around asking their parents for everything they see, young lovers buy each other something that other wants, old couples walking around relishing in their lost youth. Yes they will buy the wishing dolls I order from that shine in Tokyo, they will make wishes for things that will never happen and we will be worship for our fantastic Festival. Yes we will be forever Memorialized as the greatest students council ever," we all coward sweat dropping.

Before she could go on there was a knock on the door. She seems to snap out of her planning. She glared at one of the first years that join at the beginning of the year.

"Hey you, what are you standing there for get the door, will ya," the poor kid almost trip running to the door.

We all watch as they door open the door wondering who would be up here on this floor before class.

When the door was fully open, there was the vice principal Takahashi. She is often known as the peace keeper of our school. She keeps the principal in check and make sure that no student is doing anything that stupid. She is also Emiko's, my best friend, step mom too, but she kept her last name though.

"Hello, Ai can I have Ms. Hayashi for a minute, please" Ai look at me then at Miss. Takahashi. She looks like she was thinking.

She then turn around and gave Miss. Takahashi a winning smile.

"Of course you can have her, beside we're done here anyway so she can leave early" she then gave her a thumbs up.

As Miss. Takahashi and I walk down the hallway she began to tell me why she wanted to talk to me.

"Today we have a new student and he needs someone to show him the ropes ad you're the first person that came to mind. Will you do this for me Ami? This is really important and you are one of the most responsible students we have" she gave me a look at told me that she trust me.

I nodded, not sure that I could say anything. I mean I basely run the budget of the students' council and I have school work too and along with me helping with the family shrine. I do a lot and I do complain some times, but I was happy that I can do things for people.

She smiled and then she opens the door to the office. I didn't even notice that we got here so fast. As we walk in I came face to face we a glass window that has ripple in to give privately to the person on the other side. I could see the shadow of two people in side. One has to be the new student and the other is the principle.

Miss. Takahashi walks pass me and opens a door on my lift and gracefully walked in. I scramble after her. In my hurry to get in the room, I hit my foot on the doorframe then I trip and felled to the wood floor. I began to blush at the show of idiocy I just displayed.

"Aw how nice to see you, Ms. Hayashi. As well as you heard we have a new student today and we will like you to give them a tour of our school" I look up from the floor to our school principle.

"Miss. Hayashi, I like you to meet Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya, our new student" he pointed to someone behind me and I turn to look behind me.

"**It's you, Snow white!"**


	3. AN

I am sorry, i have no motivation. I do not like how this is turning out. I don't want to give something terrible to people. I do feel like I real rewrite this someday in the future, but I really don't like how it's turning out right now it could be so much better. So those who are following this story, please still follow me I know I can make a really good story that I think a lot of you would like. Thank you


End file.
